BlisteredBlood
BlisteredBlood is a commentator who originally started his channel as far back as January of 2009, but didn't officially start commentating until about April of 2011, with his first ever commentary on the then infamous Cheetah Woman with inspiration from Juniorfan90 (now known as JuniorfanReturns). It's hard to say what style of commentating he has, for it can range from a very laid back and loveable asshole with a point to prove, hardboiled and grounded in reality, to actually farting into the microphone - which he did in his commentary on Guptil89 after the video was completed in a short GMod skit - but overall, he would tell you that he's just speaking his mind, much like anyone else. Since then, he has enjoyed a modest degree of success. It wasn't without its fair share of criticisms during the early portion of 2012, where he tackled two videos with former commentator Somberguy20, which earned the both of them a sizeable amount of backlash from the community as a whole, with most of it directed at him. Since then, he has then distanced himself from that particular commentary, even going as far as covering that video by himself, where he showed a major disdain for both the technical issues that he noticed on his own audio, the substandard amount of wit and the overall package of the video itself. His channel, however, went oddly quiet back in 2013, with his last upload being a demo run of the level Castle Rock from the PC version of Rayman Legends. The reason for this was that not only did his other computer's motherboard crap out due to his own human error, (i.e., he spilt water on it) but his IRL soon took a rather difficult turn for the worst and never returned until mid to late 2015, where one of his first appearances was in a BoPCast chatroom when the group was interviewing youngbloodfantasy91 while the rest was watching SkiHound play (and SUCK AT) Mike Tyson's Punch-Out stating that the way he wasn't spotting particular patterns of the opposing fighters was making his teeth itch, as he put it. This would last up until April 15th, 2016 when he uploaded an update video explaining in short order that his IRL obligations came first before anything else. Roughly a month later after some material was dug up by Zerarick, he announced publicly on his Twitter that he was coming back into commentaries once more. This would not last long, as the death of his aunt and his mother landing in the hospital caused him to go on hiatus once again as was announced on his Twitter page. Avatars * Medic (Team Fortress 2) Main * Princess Luna/Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Shiki (Togainu No Chi) * Lucario (Pokemon series) TBD * 1999 Dodge Viper GTS (Gran Turismo 4, appeared once in an OSC on SassPD22) (Retired) * Tyson Granger (Beyblade series, used once as an avatar swap with DarkKuroPtera) (Retired) * Bender (Futurama, Speakonia only, appeared a few times before retiring it) (Retired) People he commentated on * Joshua Culvyhouse (several times) * ShadowStar1224 * TVBRobotnik * MonsterDrinkFan605 * TehFunnyguyShow * Da Prodiighy * SassPD22 * Andrewthesoldierhog * Bullboys8439840 * AKnotholeResident * RickyWilliamFemia (Three times, actually. Two of them were flagged) * Sailormoonred1 (now known as SAILORMOONTUBE11 as of May 18, 2013) (twice) * TheBlackBaron * RJ Bandsma * Alectess1 (Twice, once in a full tri-op commentary and once on his own) * KirbyMSC (twice) * invalidnickname666 * Himself (twice) * Jaymay91794 * doorknob8774/UborHaxerNova (2 OSCs and full commentary) * FlippyInvader782 * TheCrazyLake/cupakacy * SaviorRoseDragonPS3 * Progressive Sonic Commercial * pokeczarelf/Hanzo Kuraiken * ashleyshugtime * RiseofTaitoShirei/Fitness-Dammy * krimsonshadow94 * Dark Agumon * Guptill89 * Dan-dragon star1988 * JUGGALOSMOKER100 * CarresaHarlick23 (Flagged) * TeJayaable * lisa marie * jacobsipod1 (An OSC that was flagged for "copyright", but got it back.) * Styzor * Sonic Unleashed: Night of the Werehog movie * JuniorFan89 (Flagged) * The Cheetah Woman * DefeatedTennesseeRose * Dillin Thomas (DHT) People who commentated on him * CJDKPtera * Dark Agumon * FuckingInMySleep (Unknown if the video exists) * Crazy Cheese McGee (Unknown if the video exists) * CharkTheBond Trivia * If you were to ask about his commentary influences, some of them included JuniorfanReturns, RoushutsuRises, Slaphappygam3r and supersonic407. Who inspired him to start making videos, however was Eastside/Westside Steve (or bigsteve2046). * Before he was bitten by the commentating bug back in 2009, he originally posted videos of MUGEN battles, including tag matches, survival runs and so on. Of course, this was when he was using an underpowered PC at the time. The rest is history. When he began commentating, he originally wanted to use Tamaki Suou (from Ouran High School) as an avatar, but ended up switching over to Shiki instead since his personality didn't mesh with the aforementioned character. * As punishment for having him watch one certain Chris Chan video, he had LunacyPony sit through Salo (or The 120 Days of Sodom) with several others getting involved as observers and/or wanted to watch it themselves. He and NeuGristle87 also pranked UnsealedCross and TestamentAxel by having them both watch the second episode of Bondage Game while secretly recording their responses to everything that happened. Links * His YouTube channel * His Twitter * His Tumblr * His Ask.fm Category:Commentators Category:2011